Hope
by MoonIris
Summary: A slow building romance between Daryl and a girl named Allie who joines the group. Slightly confused why they don't kick her out once they know what she can do. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

Allie stood between the walker and the deer mumbling slightly under her breath. Although she couldn't see the deer she could feel it standing about 16 feet behind her. Neither of the creatures moved. The walker snapped his jaw at her and hissed, but it didn't move. She knew that it couldn't. She was holding her hand up, palm towards it, keeping it in check.

Suddenly she heard branches snap and she averted her eyes from the walker and saw a couple of kids staring at her. Then their eyes flicked to the walker. They screamed and ran away.

Allie shrugged and turned to the walker again, even though her attention had slightly been elsewhere the walker hadn't moved. She heard people coming running towards her and she let a breath of relief escape her. She had been wondering what she was suppose to do. She didn't know if she could fire an arrow from her bow without breaking her focus on the walker.

A couple of men burst through the bushes and halted in front of her. Two blonde women were standing a little behind them, all were staring at her making Allie feel very uncomfortable.

Then there were some more rustling behind Allie at her right and suddenly everyone rose their weapons. Out from the bushes came a man, holding a crossbow. He too just stared at Allie.

''Okay, people can someone kill this thing before it attacks you?'' she asked in an irritated voice. She could feel her grip on the walker fade, sweat was dripping down her brow. The people around her began to hit it with various weapons before a man with a fishing hat on chopped it's head off. Allie backed of a grimace on her face. Then she saw the walker open his mouth and snap at her. She heard a woman saying; 'oh god' behind her.

''Oh, come on people, what th' hell! Gotta shoot them in the brain. Don't y'all know nothin' '' the man with the crossbow said and shot it in the head. Allie turned around facing the deer than no one had seen yet. Silently she moved into the forest towards the deer. It had two arrows stuck in its thigh. Allie focused a little more on the deer and then pulled the arrows out. She knew it must have been the man with the crossbow that had shot it but she just couldn't face seeing it being killed. So she relaxed her brain and saw the deer first blink once then ran away. She eased her way towards the people again, no one noticed her.

''No one seen a deer, I tracked it here.'' the man with the crossbow said.

''Oh, I saw it a few miles back. It had been killed by a walker and was mostly fed on.'' Allie said. Now every eye was on her.

''How do you know it was the same deer?'' the man asked in a brisk voice looking her up and down.

''It had these sticking out of it'' Allie said showing the two arrows. ''I was gonna keep 'em but I guess their yours.''

The man stared at her then snatched the arrows from her outstretched hand.

''Who are you?'' a man with a white t-shirt and blue jeans asked.

''Sorry, my name is Allie.'' Allie said with a smile. The all stared at her some more before the man in white t-shirt stretched out a hand towards her and said;

''My name is Rick Grimes it's nice to meet you. Are you out here all by yourself?''

''Yeah, pretty much. You're the first people I've met that's actually breathing.'' Allie said with a smile.

''You've been out there all alone?'' the man with fishing hat said.

''Yep, well I've had some company but...'' Allie turned towards the forest. ''He seems to be too shy to come out.''

''So are you many people?'' She asked excitement in her voice.

Rick turned to a guy with black thick hair and the man nodded. Rick smiled.

''Why don't you come see''

Allie smiled happily and followed the people the their camp. What met her eyes was a sight she never thought she would see. It was a camp, an actual camp! With tents, a camp fire even an RV.

''I am Dale by the way.'' the man with fishing hat said.

''That's Shane.'' he nodded towards the man in black hair. ''This is Glenn'' Allie shook hands with an Korean guy. Dale steered Allie towards the camp fire were there were sitting a bunch of people.

''This is Lori and her son Carl, Carol her daughter Sophia and T-dog.''

She recognized Carol and Sophia from the kids that had first encountered her.

''Hi I'm Allie'' she said and waved. The all said hello back.

Dale led her towards the RV where two blonde women stood outside.

''This is Amy and Andrea. Over there you have the Morales family. And here comes Jacqui''

An dark skinned women came towards Allie and shook her hand.

Crossbow man began yelling a name behind Allie and she turned.

''And that's Daryl Dixon.'' Dale said worry in his voice.

Daryl yelled the name again, Merle, and something about squirrels. The once called Shane and Rick walked towards him.

''Wait a second, let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him their?'' Daryl yelled.

There were a riot that ended with Rick and Shane wrestling Daryl to the ground. Allie turned to Dale.

''What is going on?'' she asked.

''Daryl's brother Merle he um, he got left behind. He doesn't really play well with others and Rick had to cuff him to the roof.'' He said, eyes still on Daryl who they had released now.

Allie could understand his anger, if it had been her sister? If she had been alive...? Allie shook her head as if trying to shake the memories away. She heard T-dog saying something about a padlock and the 'geeks' not getting to him.

Suddenly Allie felt her head go dizzy and she stumbled a little. She felt a hand around her arm and she looked up into Dale's face.

''Are you all-right?'' he asked. Allie nodded.

''I'm just a little hungry.'' she said with a smile.

''Why don't you go sit down'' Dale said with a kind smile.

Allie nodded and walk towards the camp fire, sitting down on a lodge. She put her hands in her hands and sighed tiredly. Allie slid her only backpack of her back down on the ground, letting her bow and quiver stay on her back. She heard the ruckus behind her die out. Suddenly she heard Daryl yell; ''Wolf''

She heard people around her gasp and Allies head whipped up. Daryl stood crossbow raised eyes fixed at the wolf coming towards them. Allie sprang to her feet and towards Daryl.

''No'', she yelled as she pushed Daryl's crossbow upright just as he fired. The shot missed the wolf and she sighed in relief.

''What the hell you doing?'' Daryl yelled at her in an angry voice, his blue eyes piercing into her green ones. Allie backed away and walked toward the wolf who were standing still. She kneeled in front of the wolf and she put her hands to it's face and scratched it.

''Finally had the courage to come out eh?'' Allie asked the wolf who wagged his tail. She stood and turned around.

''This is the company I talked about'' Allie said and smiled. ''Everyone, this is Sam. Sam met everyone.'' Sam wagged his tail some more and looked up when his master talked about him.

''He is perfectly harmless I promise.'' Allie said.

Carl was the first to recover, he walked towards Sam before his mum realized what he was doing. Sam took that as an invite and met the boy halfway. Carl looked a little unsure standing so close but Sam just jumped up slightly to reach his face and licked it.

''Ugh'' Carl said and pushed the wolf away, but Sam just wagged his tail. Encouraged by Carl Sophia walked to Sam and stroke his head. If possible Sam wagged his tail even more, he was in heaven.

The people chuckled slightly now when they saw the wolf wasn't dangerous.

Allie turned to Daryl who had watched the scene with indifference just his blue eyes seemed to show slight amusement.

''And you'' She said walking towards him. ''You ever try to hurt my friend again, I'll kill you''

Daryl just rose his eyebrows as in 'yeah right'. She didn't look the least dangerous.

You should just know Mr. Dixon, Allie thought with a small smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour or so later Rick, T-dog, Glenn and Daryl took off to get Merle and a bag of guns that Rick had apparently left there his first time around. Allie who had gotten some food in her was alert again and eager to help out.

''Is there something you need help with?'' she asked Shane who Allie felt was 'the boss'.

''Not at the moment, maybe if you could scramble up some mushrooms or something we don't have that much to eat, besides the squirrels Daryl caught.'' he said and Allie wrinkled her nose at the word squirrels. Shane chuckled.

''It's not so bad as you think.''

''Well I don't know about mushrooms but I can hunt.'' Allie said and Shane looked at her in surprise. ''The bow isn't for show you know.'' Allie said with a smile.

Shane just nodded and agreed that some meat would be nice.

So Allie set of into the forest Sam at her feet.

After about an hour of walking she saw Sam freeze and Allie kneeled to the ground. In front of her there was four pigeons. Soundlessly she rose her bow, with an arrow ready, and put the string to her nose released her breath and sent the arrow flying away. She sent three more arrows flying in the matter of seconds. All of them hit home and she went to pick up her catch and put them in her bag she had brought.

When she came across a hare she hesitated. She took a deep breath and fired and arrow towards it too. Allie never liked killing animals but she realized it was necessary. But still she didn't regret letting that deer get away.

When she walked into the camp she was met buy Andrea, Amy, Carol and Jacqui.

''Did you get anything?'' Carol asked friendly. Allie smiled.

''Four pigeons and one hare, not much but...'' she said.

''Better than squirrels'' Amy said smiling. ''Hey do you want to give us a hand, were doing laundry.''

Allie smiled, surprised they were accepting her this fast.

''Yeah I would love to, just let me get this stuff away.'', she said and took her bag off and putting it at the camp fire. She snatched her backpack of the ground and thought it would be nice to wash some of her clothes. Allie walked down to the beautiful lake where the girls had already beginning to wash. They showed her how to use the board and Allie quickly caught on, not hard stuff this she thought. Until she came across a shirt that looked like someone had died in it.

''Who's the hell is this?'' she asked.

Carol chuckled. ''It's Daryl's, they often look like that.''

''Can I ask you a question?'' Andrea suddenly asked looking intently at Allie.

''Shoot'' Allie said still focused on the bloody shirt.

''How did you do that to that walker? I mean it just stood there not even trying to attack you.'' Andrea said confused. Allie dropped the shirt and looked up. All the women looked at her now.

''Promise not to freak out?'' Allie said with a worried face. They all nodded. She sighed.

''I've been doing it ever since I was a little girl. I don't really now how to explain it. I guess you can say that I can touch peoples minds.'' Allie looked up, expecting to see horrified faces but saw only curious once. Encouraged she continued;

''I remember the first time it happened. I must have been 13 or 14, there was a man that was trying to rob my mama and me. Somehow I just felt his mind there and I kind of entered it. I willed him to stop and he did. He couldn't move so me and my mama ran.''

''Does it hurt them?'' Amy wondered.

''No, my sister said I should try on her a couples of time before I learned how to control it'' Allie said and smiled at the memory. ''She said it didn't hurt one bit, it just felt weird that she couldn't control her body.''

The others looked slightly relieved at that.

''Is it hard?'', Andrea asked. Allie had to think how to answer that.

''Well, normal people isn't very hard to just make the stand still, but a walker is harder. They have so little mind left it is very hard to keep the 'link'.''

They continued in silence for a while and Allie thought she would take a swim when they were done. She had scrubbed all her clothes when she heard the girls laugh about something. Lifting her head she saw Carols husband, Ed, coming towards the women.

Allie did not like that man, so when Andrea stood up to confront him she silently cheered her on.

But Ed did not stand down and soon all the women were on their feet, Allie included.

Ed told Carol to come with him but all the women told her not to. When Ed let his hand strike across Carols face Allie felt an anger rise in her. An anger so strong, she had never been so pissed.

''No'', she said in an calm loud voice and all of the sudden Ed stopped moving. He froze in the middle of a movement.

''Back off, back of now'', Allie didn't get further until Shane suddenly grabbed Ed and pushed him to the ground. Allie immediately left Ed's mind. There was no question that Ed definitely needed a punch down but Shane took it too far. The women were screaming at him so Allie dashed towards them and tried to pull Shane of Ed. Shane just pushed her to the ground. But Allie stood up and grabbed his arm again yanked him halfway off. Shane pushed her to the ground again, harder this time. Giving up Allie closed her eye and made Shane freeze. She heard the punching stop and opened her eyes. Shane had frozen just when he was about to hit Ed again so his arm was caught mid-air.

''Now, Mr. Shane I know Ed deserves it but this is too far. Get of of him.'' Allie said as Shane stood up and Carol ran to Ed's side. Allie stood up and 'let go' of Shane. Still hopped up on adrenaline Shane walked over to her slapped her across the face.

''Don't you dare pull something like that again.'' He threatened and walk away.

Allie put a hand up to her stinging face. She swallowed her anger. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea ever, she thought, but Shane was out of control. Sighing she turned around, only to be met by Andrea and Amy.

''That was really good, what you did.'' Amy said, Andrea nodding.

''You really think so?'' Allie said, shock in her voice.

They both nodded. They said that they were going fishing later if Allie wanted to join. Shaking her head she said he would take a swim before than, so not to scare the fish. Amy and Andrea smiled at her and offered to hang up her wet clothes. Thanking them she headed towards the edge of water again. She took off her dirty clothes, but kept her underwear on. She released her hair from the bun she had in her neck for the entire day.

Swimming again was wonderful Allie thought. Just feeling clean. She washed her clothes whilst she was in the water. She fished out a bottle of shampoo out of her backpack, remembering she had found it a couple of days ago. She had shrugged and thinking it didn't take that much space. Now she thanked herself for packing it.

When she was done she pulled out the cleanest clothes she had. A couple of short shorts and a white tank top.

Still a little wet she pulled the clothes on and her trusted converse and headed up towards the camp.

She sat in front of the RV and tried to comp out her hair with her fingers. Carol walked past her and saw her struggle. A few minutes later she came up to Allie.

''Do you need help?'' she asked and waived with a comb. Sighing Allie nodded thankfully. Carol smiled and began brushing her hair that reached a bit under her shoulders. After a few minutes Carol gasped.

''Your hair, it's red!'' she exclaimed.

Allie chuckled. '' I know it's like his when dust isn't covering it.''


	3. Chapter 3

After Carol had brushed Allie just sat in the sun, the others thought she had helped enough and the ruckus with Shane had not gone unnoticed by the others. Sam had returned to her after playing with Carl, Sophia and the Morales kids. He was now laying at her feet.

After about an hour Allie was bored so she climbed up he RV and asked Dale if he wanted some company. He did, so she sat up there and talked with him. She liked talking To Dale, it was so easy.

''Allie, can I talk with you for a second?'' a voice called up to them. Allie looked down and felt her heart drop. Shane. She climbed down and stood infront of him. Sam, sensing her nervousness quickly rose to his feet and stood beside her.

'' I wanted to apologise for my behaviour before.'' Shane said.

Allie clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

''No worries'' she said fake smile plastered across her face.

Shane nodded and walked away. Allie let out her breath again. He freaked her out.

That night the had a real feast. Andrea and Amy had caught loads of fish and they made a stew of Allies hare.

''So, what's you're story?'' Lori suddenly asked Allie who smiled a little.

''My story. Well I was in college down in Miami with my sister when everything happened. My parents and my little brother were travelling and had ended up hear in Atlanta. So me and my sister thought we would make our way to them. But when we got here'' she stopped and the others new what she meant. ''But I talked to them before the cell towers went crap and they were about to get out of town so I think they are okay. My papa is though, he's he one who learned me how to hunt'' Allie said with a fond smile.

The others nodded but didn't tell her that many didn't make it out. And they didn't ask about her sister.

Filled with food Allie felt herself doze of. Only to be waken by someone nudging her. It was Carl.

''Sam is acting strange.'' he whispered and looked at the wolf. Allie too looked at Sam. He was standing hackle raised and his lips drawn into a snarl. Then he started to growl.

Allie immediately jumped to her feet and looked for her bow and quiver. The were behind her and she pulled the quiver on and raised her bow.

''Something is wrong.'' She said loudly getting everyone's attention.

Then she saw them. The walkers. At least a dozen. She heard someone scream at the RV. Without thinking Allie raised her bow sending of arrows left and right. Suddenly she herd a cry that made her stomach twist.

''Mum!'' It was Carl and Sophia. They had been caught of from the others in the ruckus and had five walkers surrounding them.

''Sam!'' Allie yelled and pointed toward Carl and Sophia.

Daryl heard the screams before the others and he ran faster. The grew louder the nearer the camp they came and Daryl rushed into the camp just in time to see that big ass wolf jump in front of Carl and Sophia.

The wolf, Sam he though it was called, snarled at the walkers then jump at them aiming for their throats. Then he saw that new girl pulling up her bow and sending arrows at the rest of the walkers surrounding Carl and Sophia.

Her face was focused on the task as she released arrow after arrow, all of them hitting home. His hair, he saw, was a deep red colour that had not been there before. Suddenly he saw her taking aim at two walkers coming at her but she froze. It was a she and a he walker coming and they looked surprisingly hole to be walkers. The she walker had the same flaming dark her as New girl had. He saw tears well up in her eyes before she shot away two arrows one after the other.

Allies knees buckled under her and she stared at the two corpses who had once been her parents. She was barely aware of what was going on around her, but she heard a lot of gunfire so she figured Rick and the others had come back.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there between her parents, but the sun had come up when someone nudged her shoulder. Looking up she saw that Glenn kid.

''Are you all right?'' he asked her. Allie felt tears well up in her eyes. She grasped her parents hands one last time before standing up and walking away.

She saw Andrea bent over someone at the RV. With a pang she realized it was Amy. Just too tired to cry she sat down on the ground, next to that guy Daryl. He was bashing in brains. Hadn't Allie been tired and sad she probably would've moved.

''I didn't know walkers hit people'', she heard a gruff voice. She turned her head, it was Daryl.

''Huh?'' she said, confused. He dropped the axe and squatted down before her. He gestured to her now blue chin. Allie raised her hand to it and grimaced.

''No that was Shane.'' she said in a tired voice. ''I butted in when I shouldn't have''

Suddenly his eyes were very dark.

''Still ain't no reason to hit a girl'' he said darkly.

Allies head snapped up and looked Daryl in his eyes. She thought that was something he wouldn't say. Maybe she had misread him.

''Have you seen my wolf'' She asked him. Daryl pointed to somewhere behind her and she saw Carl sitting with him. Feeling Allies eyes on him Sam turned around. He whined and ran to Allies side. He lied down beside her and put his head in her lap. Seeing her loving friend was too much for Allie, she bent down her head and let the tears run down her face.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Dale said and kneeled in front of her. Allie shook her head. She waived at the two walkers lying on the ground and managed to choke out one word; ''My parents''

Dale's eyes went sad when he looked at the young girl in front of him.

Sam sat up and stroked his nose along Allies cheek. Allie let out a sob and hugged the wolf tightly. Then she heard someone else cry, louder then her and Allie looked up. It was Carol, she was bashing on her dead husbands head while she cried. Daryl stood behind her and looked slightly worried. Without thinking Allie stood up, walked towards Carol and pulled the crying women into a hug. Carol froze first, but then she put her arms around Allie and sobbed into her neck.

''Jim is bit! He's been bit!'' Jacqui suddenly yelled.

Allie let go of Carol and looked at Jim. Daryl had lifted his shirt and exposed a nasty looking bite.

Allie tuned everything out, she didn't know what to to. But her head snapped up when Daryl said they should just kill him. In two seconds flat she was in front of Daryl and shoved him away from Jim.

''Are you out of you're freaking mind? You don't kill someone who is still alive.'' she yelled and shoved him again. Suddenly Daryl rose his crossbow and pointed it at Allies head, but not before Allie already had rose her bow at Daryl. Sam stood in front of her, snarling.

''Okay, everybody put you're weapons down. No one is killing anyone.'' Rick said.

''You first'' Allie said slowly.

''The hell I am'' Daryl snapped. Sighing Allie lowered her bow, and after a second so did Daryl. But he looked at her oddly, like he was surprised that she had put her bow down.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl was surprised that she had put her bow down. She had looked at him with so much anger he was sure she was going to shoot him. Looking at her now it was hard to believe, she had sunken down on a lodge at the died out fire and looked very tired. She looked around her and rose to her feet. But suddenly all her colour vanished from her face and she swayed a little were she stood. Without thinking Daryl took two steps towards her just in time to see her falling to the ground. Daryl leaped forward and managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Allie had wondered what she was going to do now. She saw Carol a few feet and figured she would go talk to her so she stood up. But all of a sudden she felt like all blood vanished from her hand and it felt like she was going to pass out. When her sight became blurry she was sure she was going to pass out. She felt strong arms around her before everything went completely dark.

Daryl looked at the women in her arms. She was surprisingly small, she had looked so big and strong with her bow risen. Now she looked pale and her red hair looked more copper colour than ever. Being this close Daryl noticed small freckles spread across her nose. And he felt how skinny she was, but that girl had some muscles. He had heard that she was used to hiking and he could tell. Carol suddenly ran towards them and she kneeled in front of Allie.

''What happened, is she all right?'' she asked in a worried voice.

''I don't know she just passed out all of a sudden.'' Daryl snapped.

Suddenly Allies eyes moved under her eyelids and her eyes fluttered opened. Daryl stared into Allies green eyes.

Allie heard voices around her and she opened her eyes just to stare right into Daryl's very blue eyes.

It was like time froze and Allie looked at Daryl, really looked at him. And she realized that he was really handsome and she could still feel his strong arms around her. It was like her breath got caught in her throat. Daryl was kneeling to the ground and Allie was halfway up in his lap.

Suddenly Allie felt someone nudge her shoulder, it was Carol.

''Are you okay? What happened?'' she asked.

Allie slowly sat up.

''Yeah, I think so. I just stood up too fast.''

Allie scrambled slowly to her feet but stumbled a little. She though she was going to fall again put Daryl grabbed her arms and looked at her with those blue eyes again.

''Maybe you should sit down.'', he said in a low voice. Allie nodded slowly, but stopped immediately. Her head hurt as it was. She took a slow step towards the RV, where she knew there was a comfy chair she could lean back in. Taking that step made her head spin and she stopped. Suddenly she heard Daryl sigh and she snapped her head up to tell him he could go away if he thought it was tiresome. But Daryl just swooped her up into his arms like she didn't weigh anything. Allie froze, but before she knew it Daryl had placed her in the chair in front of the RV.

''Thank you'' she said and looked at him, he just nodded and gave her an almost invisible smile. Allie could feel a tingle run through her stomach at the sight of that smile.

She could feel eyes burning at her and she looked around. Just about the hole camp was staring at her and Daryl's back as he was walking away. Allie bowed her head to hide the smile that grew on her face.

Dale came towards her with a bowl.

''It looks like you could use some food'' he said kindly and gave Allie the bowl. She thanked him and ate all of, not realizing just how hungry she had been. After that she felt like a new human, she could feel her strength return so she went to find Dale again.

''What are we going to do now?'' She asked him.

''Well it looks like we are going to the CDC, but not for a couple of hours, we have to pack everything.'' Dale said.

''Then I'll go see what I can find in the forest.'' Allie said and turned before Dale could say anything.

She had been walking for about half an hour when she gave up. There was nothing here, not even Sam could find anything. Not even birds.

Sighing Allie sat down on the grass whilst Sam trotted into the forest. Allie wasn't worried, he always came back.

Daryl had been walking around for almost an hour when he came across that Allie girl. She was sitting in the grass lost in thoughts. He walked soundlessly towards her. But some noise he had to make for suddenly she was on her feet, bow raised. Relief swept over her face as she lowered her bow.

''Daryl!'' she exclaimed. ''You scared me.''

''What are ya doin? Shouldn't you be resting?'' he said in a gruff voice. She smiled at him and he felt something move in his chest.

''I got something to eat so I feel a lot better. I thought I would hunt a little but there doesn't seem to be anything to find.'' she said biting her lip.

Suddenly they heard something move in the bushes and both Daryl and Allie threw themselves on the ground, stomach down. Out before them stood a deer. It had two wounds at its thigh. Allie groaned.

''You said that deer died by a walker.'' Daryl hissed at her.

Allie closed her eyes, blushing. She new, she just new this would come back and bite her in the ass.

''Just get it over with.'' she said an bowed her head. When she didn't hear anything she looked up to see Daryl staring down at her.

''Why don't you want to kill this deer.'' he said

Allie looked into his eyes.

''Because I have touched it's mind'' she said simply. Daryl put down his crossbow.

''How does that work exactly?'' he asked. She smiled and closed her eyes. She stood up and walked towards the deer. It just looked at her unmoving. Allie stroked its head and neck and the deer didn't move. She backed away from it and closed her eyes. The deer stood still for a moment before it turned and ran. She heard rustling and Daryl came and stood beside her.

''So it was that you did to that walker.''

Allie nodded.

''Can you do it to people?'' he asked and turned towards her. Allie flinched and put her hand up to her cheek. Daryl's eyes went dark.

''I ain't gonna hit ya.''

Allie blushed.

''No I know that, just...'' she went silent. Daryl gave her one of those looks that were very hard to read.

''Well if we can't find anything we should probably head back to camp, so they don't leave without us.'' Allie said and turned around. She heard Daryl follow her.

When they came back everyone was in pack-mode and Allie just felt in the way. She tried to stay out of everyone's way so she sat in the edge of the forest.

When Allie saw that everything was gone she went towards them. She wondered if she had to ride in the RV, it was very crowded in it.

She saw the Morales family saying goodbye to everyone and Allie realized they weren't going with them. She stopped besides Carol and Rick and looked at Rick.

''Is it okay if you go in the RV? It's the only place you fit.''

Allie swallowed and clenched her fists. This was no place for claustrophobia. So she smiled and nodded. Then she felt a hand around her wrist as she was about to go into the RV.

''You can ride with me.'' Daryl said but he looked a little angry saying it. Allie didn't care. She just smiled happily and nodded.

''Yes, thank you.''

Allie put Sam and her backpack in the RV, but left her bow on her back. She walked towards Daryl and saw he was on a bike. We'll see how this goes, Allie thought and straddled the bike behind Daryl. After a second of hesitation she wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist. Sitting this close to him made Allies heart beat faster and she thought it felt nice having her arms around him.

After about an hour they heard something splutter and the RV made a squeaking noise as it stopped moving. Dale went out followed by Glenn and Dale said something about that he knew they wouldn't get far. Shane offered to go look for something to fix it with.

After a few minutes Allie saw Jim being helped out of the RV and being put under a tree. Confused she went towards them. Allie nudged Loris arm.

''What's going on?'' she asked the brunette.

''Jim says he can't take it any more, so he asked us to leave him here.'' Lori said, sadness in her voice. Allie wanted to protest but when she looked at Jim she understood. His face was filled with pain and he was very pale. Slowly Allie made her way to Jim and kneeled in front of him.

''I am sorry this happened to you, and I am sorry I didn't get to know you.'' Allie said blinking away tears in her eyes. Jim smiled sadly.

''It means a lot that you defended me when some wanted me dead, it says a lot about you. You are a kind soul. Don't let this world destroy that and take care of everybody.''

Allie just nodded, she didn't trust her voice.

The rest of the trip went by uneventful except when Allie almost fell asleep. Without thinking she had rested her head against Daryl's back. She was so tired, she realized it had been over two days since she had slept. She could feel her eyelids go heavy and she felt her arms slid away from the grip she had around Daryl. Suddenly she felt someone slap her leg and she jolted awake.

''Don't fall asleep. I ain't gonna catch you're ass if you fall of the bike.'' Allie heard Daryl's gruff voice say.

The rest of the way she dug her fingernails into her bare leg so not to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The CDC didn't look like salvation. Allie thought for sure they were done for when the walkers closed in and Rick refused to leave. But then the doors opened.

After they had given blood tests to a Dr. Jenner was giving them a tour. Allie heard Carol ask if they were underground. Apparently they were and Allie felt her breath speed up. She felt a hand around her wrist and looked into Daryl's blue eyes. She felt her breathing coming back to normal and she gave him a small smile. And then Dr. Jenner said that they should go easy on the hot-water.

Allie turned her sparkling eyes to Daryl who walked besides her. He gave her a small smirk.

The shower was more awesome then she could ever imagine. She filled her hair with shampoo and forced Sam to stand still as she showered him too. He was glaring at her the hole time.

Then there was food! And wine! It was heaven. And they had a great time, eating, drinking and laughing.

Allie had heard that there was a room with books so she thought she would explore. So she left the table with Sam at her heels. There were books and a sofa! Feeling more tired than she had her whole life she lied down on it and after just a few seconds she fell asleep.

Allie woke up feeling very very hungry. Yawning she stood up and a blanked slid to the floor and she looked confused at it. She didn't remember having a blanket. Shrugging she went to the eating area, Sam not far behind her. She saw the hole group sitting eating breakfast. Well almost everyone was eating. Glenn just sat head in his hands and groaned.

''Don't ever let me drink again.'' he said as T-dog but a plate of scramble eggs in front of him.

''If you aren't gonna eat that...'' Allie began and Glenn shoved the plate towards her.

''Please, help yourself'', he said.

Allie smiled and caught Sam's eyes. He immediately stood up an went to her side. Allie nodded to the plate and Sam put his front legs in Allies lap and ate Glenn's eggs. She heard Carl and Sophia giggle.

There was chaos. She saw people crying and Daryl hit stubbornly at the door that didn't look like it was about to bust.

''Please you can't let my daughter die like this'' she heard Carol sob. ''she deserves more.''

Allie turned to the clock that was counting down and finally understood. It was the CDC, of course they would have some big off switch.

Rick, Shane were arguing with Jenner and suddenly Daryl leaped towards him but Allie managed do grab his arm.

''That won't do any good'' She said as Daryl yanked his arms free and turned and stared at her.

Suddenly the door opened and Daryl yelled;

''Come on!''

Allie made it towards the door but stopped when she realize Sam wasn't with her. He was staring at Jacqui who said she was gonna stay. Suddenly she felt a hand around her upper arm an Daryl pulled her towards the door. She whistled for Sam and he ran with her.

The glass burst opened with the grenade and Allie jumped down Sam behind**. **

Allie made it behind the RV when the earth shook at the explosion. She covered her ears and held protective around Sam. When it was over she pushed Sam into the RV and saw Daryl pull his bike at a halt beside her. She slipped on behind him and off they went again.

The RV had stopped again, but know it was because there was a lot of cars in the way. Allie looked around her, saying a lot was an understatement. It was an highway and it looked like people had just abandon the cars. They stretched out as far as the eye could see. The group were scavenging and Allie was walking a little away from the others Sam at her heels. She sat down on the hood of a car, lost in thought.

_She could hear them snarling outside the door, pushing against it. Allie and her sister, Jessica had barricaded themselves in the basement of the college house. Sam stood beside Allie, growling slightly. There were too many of them for Allie and Jess to fight themselves out. Allie suddenly saw a small window, high up that maybe they could squeeze themselves out. But the door was about to give in. Allie gripped the hatchet determined and turned to her sister._

_''There is a window, try and climb out of it. The door is about to give in so I'll try and give you a head start.'' Allie said and she saw Jess eyes grow wide._

_''Take Sam with you, he'll keep you safe'' Allie continued._

_''Don't look back, just run.''_

_She saw Jess take a hesitant step towards the window but she turned around, gripping Allies arm_

_''Please come with me, I can't be out there by myself. I don't know how to survive. I never liked hiking in the forest or hunting. That was always you and dad.'' Jess said with a pleading voice._

_Allie hesitated._

_''Please Allie...''_

_Sighing Allie turned to the window and opened it. She pushed first Sam out, then Jess. After another second of deciding she heaved herself up and out the window, feeling Jess hands pulling her up._

Allie was pulled from her thoughts by Sam growling. She looked down at him and saw his hackle raised. She looked around and spotted a herd of walkers coming her way, but they hadn't seen her yet. Suddenly she felt someone grabbing her arm and pulling her to the ground. She whipped her headaround and looked into Daryl's eyes. He pointed under the car and Allie nodded. She pulled Sam with her under the car and put a hand on his neck, wordlessly telling him to be quiet.

She saw the shuffling of as the herd moved forward. When everything went still Allie began to slid out from under the car. Then she heard someone scream and her heart stopped beating for a second.

Sophia!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: For whoever is reading this story i am so sorry for the very late update! school started up again and i had a serious case of writers block! if anyone have an idea to this story please let me know. and sorry for the short chapter...**

It was only the next day that the search for Sophia picked up again. As they gathered around a car with a map placed on the hood Daryl said that he would lend a horse from Hershel and take a look around the forest. Allie only stared at him. Daryl and a horse? she wasn't sure she thought it was such a good idea. The others seemed to think that though. She saw him walking towards the stable and ran to catch up.

''Hey Daryl!'' she called.

Daryl stopped and turned around. He didn't say anything, just looked at her as she was walking towards him.

''I was just wondering, have you ever been on a horse before?'' she asked him.

Again, he didn't say anything, just looked at her with those piercing blue eyes.

''Because it is not as easy as it may seem.'' Allie continued. Now Daryl looked annoyed.

''Is there a reason for this conversation?'' He asked and now he looked slightly pissed.

Allie thought that maybe it wasn't best to question his capacity.

''Which horse are you going to borrow?'' Allie asked changing the subject.

''Don't now, just someone that's in the stable'' he said and started walking again.

Allie stood still for a few minutes, thinking about what she should do. Sighing she walked into the stable. Daryl was trying to put a saddle on a light brown mare. She was dancing around in her stall, trying to get away from the man that was now snarling at the mare, hissing that she should be still.

Allie glanced at the stall door and saw a name plate on it. Nelly it said. Allie walked into the stall and gently pushed Daryl behind her. Allie began to talk to the mare in a gentle low voice. The horse stopped moving.

''That's a good girl, Nelly is it? Good girl Nelly. Now you have to stand still for a little while, okay?'' Allie murmured softly. She turned around and took the saddle from Daryl, who was giving her an odd look, and gently placed it on Nelly's back. The horse didn't move.

''Can you please give me that snaffle that's hanging next to the stall door?'' Allie said without turning around as she was fastening the saddle-girth. Daryl handed her the snaffle without a word and Allie slid it on. Allie stroke Nelly's neck when she was done.

''Now, that wasn't so bad was it.'' she said.

''You've done this before'' Daryl said. It was a statement, not a question.

''Yeah, I love horses. Used to ride whenever I could before all this happened.'' Allie said, a faraway look on her face. ''That was a passion me and my sister shared.'' She smiled a little before she turned to Daryl, her face now serious.

''Okay, I think Nelly is a nervous horse so be careful. Just a rustle in some bushes and before you know it you are on the ground.''

Daryl glared at her and Allie new he wouldn't listen. Sighing she said;

''Well at least be careful.''

''I know how to control a damn horse.'' he said and took the rains. And with that he walked out. Allie watched his back as he mounted the horse and trotted away, towards the forest. She had a really bad feeling about this. Would she stop worrying, she asked herself. This was Daryl Dixon, he could look after himself. With one last glance at said hunter she walked towards the RV.

The day went by very slowly and Allie couldn't stop herself from glancing at the woods every now and then. She was trying to have some laundry done but couldn't concentrate. Carol went up to her and gave her a knowing smile.

''Why don't you give me that so you can focus all you're attention on gazing at the woods'' Carol said and winked a little at her. Allie blushed.

''I am sorry Carol, I can do this.''

But Carol just smiled.

''I was just joking, I can do it. Why don't you go for a walk or something?''

Allie smiled gratefully at Carol and went to find Sam. She found him lying under a tree with Carl who was reading a book. Smiling she found it that he could use some rest and left him in the very capable hands of Carl.

Allie decided she would take a walk around the woods a little to clear her mind. With the bow in her hands and the quill on her back she felt safe and started to walk around a little.

She sighed and thought about Daryl. He had only been gone for almost a day, it wasn't unusual, she had heard for him to be gone several days at a time. So why was she worried? She remembered his eyes when he had yelled at her the other day. He had been worried about her too. She smiled a little at the memory. She thought he didn't care about anyone. But something had drawn Allie to the hunter, something she couldn't explain.

When Allie had been walking for about 25 minutes he heard hooves. Fast approaching hooves. She squinted at the trees and suddenly her eyes widened. For coming towards her in a wild gallop was Nelly, and she didn't have anyone on her back. Allie flung her arms up.

''Woa woa, Nelly slow down, slow down.'' She said in a low voice. Nelly stopped in front of Allie. Nelly breaths was coming out in snorts and her eyes were wide. Something must have scared her. Allie put her hand on the horses neck in an attempt to calm her down. It seemed to be working.

''Now what have you done with Daryl.'' Allie said.

When Nelly's breathing was even and calm again Allie hoisted herself up in the saddle.

''Let's go find Daryl.''


End file.
